The production of proteins for biopharmaceutical applications typically involves the use of cell cultures that are known to produce proteins exhibiting varying levels of product-related substance heterogeneity. Such heterogeneity includes, but is not limited to, the presence of acidic species. For example, in monoclonal antibody (mAb) preparations, such acidic species heterogeneities can be detected by various methods, such as WCX-10 HPLC (a weak cation exchange chromatography) or IEF (isoelectric focusing). In certain embodiments, the acidic species identified using such techniques comprise a range of product-related impurities such as antibody product fragments (e.g., Fc and Fab fragments), and/or post-translation modifications of the antibody product, such as, deamidated and/or glycoslyated antibodies. However, because of their similar chemical characteristics to the antibody product molecules, reduction of acidic species is a challenge in monoclonal antibody purification. Control of acidic species heterogeneity is particularly advantageous in the context of cell culture processes used for commercially produced recombinant bio-therapeutics as such heterogeneity has the potential to impact stability.